La muerte del Hokage
by LF Tansy
Summary: El Rokudaime había muerto y todos sentían su pérdida... excepto dos personas, tal vez tres. Yaoi


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, por mucho que yo lo desee, son de su creador.

* * *

**La muerte del Hokage**

Sakura salió por la puerta y, después de lo que ella le había dicho, él no tuvo ni una duda más. Era lo correcto, pero sobretodo, era lo que él deseaba.

Miró desde su escritorio la oficina donde había trabajado por ya 4 largos años. Su sueño de ser Hokage se había cumplido, y había desempeñado el papel que se esperaba de él y el que él había querido actuar. No se arrepentía. Se paró, inquieto como siempre había sido, del asiento en el que estaba sentado por 3 horas seguidas ese día. Estiró sus músculos haciendo rápidas flexiones con sus piernas.

Luego, un poco divertido por el sonido casi imperceptible del lienzo que estaría pintando Sai, uno de los 5 anbus que se encargaban de su "seguridad", se acercó a la gran ventana del recinto. Konoha ya se había recuperado. La guerra que había ocurrido hacía 5 años ya había terminado, y ahora solo parecía algo de un pasado lejano.

La Cuarta Guerra Mundial Ninja había sido dura. Sasuke, había estado del lado contrario, su contrincante y el enemigo de todas las aldeas… el enemigo de los _buenos_.

El lado por el que había luchado Naruto había ganado, por poco y casi suerte, pero había vencido. Sin embargo, las pérdidas habían alcanzado a ambas partes. Innumerables ninjas, amigos suyos, habían muerto. Pero como el tiempo avanza, los recuerdos se desvanecen en el aire y las mentes van olvidando, ahora eso era _cosa de otros tiempos._

Naruto sonrió con alegría, mostrando los dientes blancos.

- ¡Por fin dattebayo! – gritó a los cuatro vientos desde el gran y único ventanal de la oficina del Hokage. Extendió su mano en línea recta desde su hombro y levantó el dedo pulgar en dirección al cielo.

La señal de victoria.

Había sido muy feliz, aunque no siempre alegre, en esa aldea. La amaba y siempre la amaría. La tierra de sus raíces por la cual lo había dado todo. Miró el cielo celeste, cerró los ojos, inspiró el aroma de inconfundible de Konoha y… su cuerpo inconsciente cayó al suelo de madera, dejando un sonido sordo en el salón.

Rápidamente los anbus encargados de su protección dejaron sus posiciones y, en un segundo, aparecieron al lado de su Hokage. Levantaron su cuerpo y lo llevaron con prisa a la ninja médico, Sakura, para que le examinara. Después de media hora se hizo de conocimiento público el resultado.

El Rokudaime había muerto.

Al día siguiente, la noticia se había esparcido por todo el mundo. El gran Hokage de Konoha, que había luchado en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja y que había sido en gran parte la razón de la victoria, había muerto. Se hizo un duelo en todas las aldeas ninjas que habían peleado en el mismo bando. Todos sintieron su pérdida.

Excepto dos personas.

Un joven, ya no tan joven, de ojos negros y cabello del mismo color, miró a su alrededor. Le gustaba el lugar, ya se había acostumbrado a él, no por nada había vivido en él cinco largos años ya. Era tranquilo, cómodo y espacioso. Ahí, en medio del espeso bosque de difícil acceso, tenía una casa que él mismo había construido. Sin embargo, a pesar de que el lugar era tranquilo y le permitía sentir una paz que no había sentido en ningún otro sitio de los que hubiera estado, la sensación de que algo le faltaba no le dejaba. Algo, que sabía, algún día llegaría.

Y tenía razón, ese día, siete horas después, apareció el "algo" que le faltaba.

No corrió como una nena a saludarle y a saltarle a los brazos, pero su pulso se aceleró al verlo entrar por ese camino que solo ellos conocían. El camino que él, hacía cinco años cuando en aquella guerra le habían declarado "muerto", le había mostrado a su rival.

Para él no había solución, y el rubio que tanto lo había perseguido para hacerlo volver, por fin lo había podido comprender. Nadie lo aceptaría de nuevo. Él había matado innumerables ninjas en su vida, había atacado no solo una aldea, había sido uno de los procuradores de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, y la aldea, por muy Hokage que Naruto fuera, no podría aceptarle de nuevo.

A él no le había importado en ese entonces, seguro de que en la batalla con Naruto su destino era morir. Antes ya había probado que él no podría matarlo, no a él. De ninguna manera a él. Sin embargo, el rubio no había pensado lo mismo, y en el último golpe que debería haberlo mandado fuera del mundo de los vivos, se había detenido y le había gritado con desesperación y frustración.

_"No puedo matarte ni dejar que me mates, entonces, ¡¿qué debo hacer?!"_

Él había respondido lo más lógico y razonable en esa situación.

_"Llévame para que me maten en Konoha."_

Le hubiera gustado que fuera la persona frente suyo quien le hubiese matado, pero si no se podía...

Naruto había abierto los ojos en sorpresa por la crudeza de las palabras, dispuesto a responder que eso no era verdad, que en Konoha todos lo aceptarían de nuevo, pero cuando abrió la boca, no pudo decir nada. Era cierto. El que lo aceptaran de nuevo en la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas no era más que su deseo, ya no una posible opción. Sasuke había hecho cosas por las que si la aldea lo aceptaba de nuevo como un miembro, se vería en posición de enemiga de todas las demás. Y por otro lado, por mucho que a Naruto no le gustase la idea, los mismos aldeanos de Konoha no lo aceptarían.

"_¡Eres un maldito cabrón egoísta!… Me estás pidiendo que te asesine._"

El dueño de los ojos de obsidiana no había respondido. ¿Qué otra cosa les quedaba? En su vida, habían tomado caminos muy diferentes. Él había caminado por senderos llenos de oscuridad, y el otro no, y se sentía mejor por ello. Su vida no debería arruinarse por su causa.

"_Yo tengo una solución._" Había interrumpido la voz de Sai en ese momento, y sin darles tiempo a decir algo, el habló nuevamente. "_Pero tienen que estar seguros de ello, pues una vez tomada la decisión no hay vuelta atrás._"

Naruto no dudó ni un instante. Su seguridad fue implacable. Sasuke debía sobrevivir, era todo lo que deseaba.

"_Acepto. Cualquier cosa, lo acepto._"

Había dicho, no importándole la opinión de la otra persona involucrada. Él había hecho decisiones que los habían involucrado a ambos, sin siquiera comentárselo, y eso los había puesto en esa situación. Ahora era él quien tomaría las decisiones. Sin embargo, tampoco esperaba que el otro le pusiera las cosas tan simples. Sasuke siempre tendía a complicar las cosas entre ellos.

"_Yo no._"

"_Y a mí me importa una mierda que a ti no… No puedes pedirme más de lo que te he dado. Tienes que hacer esto por mí._"

"_Yo no te he pedido nada._"

Después de escuchar la respuesta, Naruto no había controlado su ira y había saltado encima del otro, con las manos como garras aferrándole de los hombros y lo había zarandeado con desesperación.

"_¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ¡¿Por qué?! No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué nos haces esto?_" Había terminado susurrando.

Sasuke había tenido el cinismo de sonreír en ese momento, no una sonrisa de burla como las que acostumbraba, sino una sonrisa triste.

"_Ya debes dejarme ir. Debes cumplir tu deseo de ser Hokage._"

Naruto se detuvo, lo miró a los ojos, y, con toda su fuerza, le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago.

"_¡¿Cómo podría disfrutarlo si supiera que ya no estás en este mundo?! Siempre has sido un cabrón egoísta, ya has cumplido tu venganza, ¡¿no puedes por una maldita vez en tu vida dejarme decidir a mí?!_" Había escupido desde lo más profundo de sí.

Las orbes negras se prendieron a las azules desde su posición, tirado en el piso, con el cuerpo de Naruto encima suyo, apresándole. La persona encima de él era la única persona por la que él se dejaría morir, se lo debía, y si él no quería su muerte, entonces le daría su vida. Sasuke, con un movimiento imperceptible de cabeza, había asentido. Luego Sai les había explicado brevemente, debido a que no contaban con mucho tiempo, de una de las técnicas prohibidas que había encontrado entre uno de los documentos que estaba llevando a anbu después de una misión, los había eliminado antes de que otros los leyeran. Era complejo, pero se los explicó lo más fácil que pudo. Antes de comenzar a invocar el pequeño frasco que debían beber, quiso asegurarse de que no se echarían para atrás.

_"Tengo el brebaje para ambos, pero, ¿están seguros? Una vez hecho esto ustedes estarán muertos para todos._"

Era una vida con Sasuke o una vida sin Sasuke. La respuesta para el de ojos azules era simple.

_"Sí._"

Pero, a la misma vez, la voz de Sasuke había resonado entre aquellas paredes.

"_No._"

Naruto lo observó con cólera. Esta vez no sería un simple golpe en el estómago, esta vez, le rompería las piernas, los brazos, y lo obligaría a beber así tuviera que metérselo hasta la garganta.

"_Tú debes cumplir tu sueño._" Interrumpió nuevamente.

"_¡¿Pero no estás entendiendo teme que no hay otra solución?!_"

"_Yo voy a esperar. Tú puedes ser Hokage por el tiempo que desees, luego, puedes venir donde yo voy a estar._"

Naruto por segunda vez desde que había empezado aquella batalla, abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Ser Hokage había sido su único sueño, su anhelo más preciado desde niño, y Sasuke le estaba dando la oportunidad de hacerlo. Sin embargo, y ¿si el bastardo desaparecía y eso solo era una jugarreta?

_"Yo voy a esperar aquí el tiempo que sea necesario." _Dijo Sasuke acercándole un papel amarillo.

¿Creerlo o no creerle? Después de todo lo que él había hecho, ¿era capaz de creerle?

Sí. Porque era justamente él, le creía.

Asintió. Acercó un poco más su cuerpo al otro, y juntó sus frentes, sus respiraciones chocando entre sí.

"_Debes esperarme hasta que yo vaya._"

Sasuke no había respondido con palabras, pero la firmeza en su mirada no había dado cabida a dudas. Incluso si muriera esperando el día en que Naruto llegara, él estaría en ese lugar.

Así, él había pasado cinco años de su vida. No se arrepentía. Verlo entrar por aquel camino, había hecho que cada minuto valiera la pena. Y como muy raramente había hecho a lo largo de su vida, al ver la sonrisa del otro, el no pudo contener la suya propia.

- ¡Ya llegó por quien llorabas, teme! – le gritó el joven de cabellos rubios y grandes y alegres ojos azules.

- Mas quisieras, dobe – respondió.

En su mente, mientras se acercaba a Sasuke y se sentaba a un costado suyo, con sus cuerpos tocándose desde el inicio de sus hombros hasta el final de sus piernas, Naruto recordó las palabras que Sakura le había dicho.

_"Es hora de que busques tu felicidad_."

Y eso es lo que había hecho. Ahí estaba, sintiendo el añorado calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Sasuke, siendo feliz. Muy feliz.

* * *

Hola, ¿les gustó? Eso espero, ya que a mí me ha gustado escribirla.

Tenía pensado subir otra historia (discúlpame Kazahayaa), pero al final me decidí por esta. Saben, de acuerdo a como yo lo veo, Sasuke no tiene como volver a Konoha a no ser que sea para que lo maten... ha hecho cosas que realmente dudo sean perdonadas, es algo así como la pena de muerte por Traición a la Patria, pero igual no lo quería ver muerto XD, así que escribí esta historia.

Reviews?

PD: Kazahayaa tu historia la tengo escrita, pero la estoy... madurando (es que soy científica XD... nada que ver).


End file.
